Shot Through the Heart
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: InuKik songfic to 'Shot Through the Heart' by Bon Jovi. A recap of the tragic's couples last moments.


**I do not won Inuyasha, or Bon Jovi's "Shot Through the Heart" lyrics.**

Shot Through the Heart

"Inuyasha…if we use the jewel…" Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha took her hands in his and furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"If you use the jewel, you could become fully human." Kikyo finished. "And I would be free of my duty to purify it. We could be together." Inuyasha nodded.

"Then I'll do it." He vowed. Kikyo smiled up at the hanyou.

"Tomorrow, then." She said. "Meet me here tomorrow morning, and I will bring you the jewel." Inuyasha lowered her hands, and the two parted, Kikyo heading back the village.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell._

Kikyo pushed aside a tree branch and stepped into the clearing. She looked down at the glowing Shikon-no-Tama in her hand, and brought it to her breast, doing her best to purify it as much as possible before Inuyasha came. She smiled. The hanyou had indeed grown on her in the past year. She could be happy spending the rest of her life with him.

There was a slight sound behind her, and Kikyo frowned, her other hand tightening on her bow, ready to fend off yet another youkai who sought the jewel. But before she could turn around, she heard a loud snarl, and gasped as she felt a pair of claws rake across her shoulder. Kikyo collapsed to the ground, the Shikon-no-Tama rolling in the grass.

_Chains of love, got a hold on me_

_  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

Kikyo weakly reached for the jewel, and a foot slammed down on her wrist, pinning it to the ground an inch from the jewel. Kikyo craned her head, and her eyes widened as Inuyasha reached down to pick up the jewel in his claw.

"Foolish human." Inuyasha sneered. "I had no intention of _ever_ becoming human." He chuckled darkly. "But I'll take the jewel nonetheless. Thanks for bringing out here alone."

"Inuyasha…how could you…?" Kikyo hissed. Inuyasha just laughed and stepped away to walk into the forest.

"Now then, to destroy your precious village." Inuyasha tossed over his shoulder, laughing. Kikyo struggled to get up, and fell back the ground.

"Inuyasha…you traitor!" She screamed.

_Whoa!_

_  
You're a loaded gun_

_  
Yeah, whoa…_

Inuyasha trudged through the forest. He had overslept, and was angry that he would be late. He stepped forward, and stopped short as three arrows imbedded themselves in a tree to his side. He looked at them in shot, and whirled around to see Kikyo, angrily aiming an arrow at him.

"Ki…Kikyo?" The hanyou asked. Kikyo growled.

"Die Inuyasha!" She yelled, letting her arrow fly. Inuyasha jumped aside as the sacred arrow barely missed his head.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"You disgusting hanyou!" Kikyo spat, shooting a second arrow. Inuyasha let out a cry as the arrow slammed into his thigh, and he fell to his knees as the pure energy seeped into him. He looked up at Kikyo's shadow loomed over him.

"I'm warning you." Kikyo threatened. "Stay away from the village!" With that, Kikyo spun and walked away. Inuyasha groaned and snapped off the arrow in his leg, feeling the rage well up inside him.

"You…Kikyo…" He snarled.

_There's nowhere to run_

_  
No one can save me_

_  
The damage you've done_

"You shall not pass hanyou!" The village headmaster snapped. Before him, four villagers raised their spears as Inuyasha charged towards them.

"Get outta my way!" He snapped, jumping into the air. "Sankon Tessou!" Three of the guards cried out as they fell to the ground, deep wounds carved in their backs. Inuyasha spun and slammed his fist into the last guard, sending him flying into a pile of logs. As the guards groaned weakly, Inuyasha leapt up into the air.

"There!" He muttered. He landed on a hut roof and kicked off, landing and crashing into the roof of a small shrine near the center of the village.

_Shot through the heart_

_  
And you're to blame_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
I play my part and you play your games_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
You give love a bad name_

"The Sacred Jewel." Inuyasha growled, spying the small bauble in on an altar before him. He reached out and swiped the jewel, looking at it for a moment before whirling to face a pounding at the altar door.

"He's in the shrine, do not let him take the jewel!" Someone yelled. Inuyasha growled and slashed apart a chain holding a lantern above the altar. It smashed on the ground, and the hut erupted into flame.

_You paint that smile on your lips_

_  
Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

Inuyasha leapt up as the hut burned behind him and collapsed into a cloud of ash and dust. The villagers scattered as he landed amongst them, and took off running into the forest. The fallen guards began to climb to their feet, and Inuyasha shoved them aside and kept running.

_Whoa!_

_  
You're a loaded gun_

_  
whoa…_

_  
There's nowhere to run_

_  
No one can save me_

_  
The damage you've done_

Kikyo crested the hill near the Goshinboku, and gasped as she saw the flames in the village in the distance.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. Se saw a blur of red dash from the burning huts, and felt a familiar tingle. She narrowed her eyes and drew her arm back, grimacing from her wounds as she fumbled for an arrow from her quiver.

_Shot through the heart_

_  
and you're to blame_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
I play my part and you play your games_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
You give love..._

Inuyasha jumped over the hilltop and kept running, even as he heard several villagers give chase.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou gasped. Kikyo…he turned his head, and his eyes widened as he saw an arrow stream through the air.

_Shot through the heart_

_  
and you're to blame_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
I play my part and you play your games_

_  
You give love a bad name_

His speed canceled instantly as the arrow slammed into his chest and pierced his heart. The arrowhead imbedded itself in the Goshinboku behind him, trapping him against it. The Shikon-no-Tama fell from his grasp to lay on the grass, a few feet out of reach, but a few feet too far.

"Ki…Kik…yo…" He whispered. The arrow's power took effect, and Inuyasha felt his vision blur.

_Shot through the heart_

_  
and you're to blame_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
I play my part and you play your games_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
You give love..._

"Sister Kikyo!" Kikyo fell the grass as several villagers, including her little sister Kaede.

"K…Kaede…" Kikyo gasped. "The jewel…burn it. With my body." Kaede knelt by her sister and held her hand as she tried to help her up.

"Sister Kikyo, get up, you have to see the village doctor." She urged. Kikyo's breath grew light, and the hand in Kaede's palm went limp at Kikyo fell forward.

Several feet away, Inuyasha's eyes closed as the hanyou's head slumped forward, his arms dropping to his sides.

_Shot through the heart_

_  
and you're to blame_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
I play my part and you play your games_

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
You give love..._

_You give love a bad name_

_  
You give love..._

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
You give love..._

_  
You give love a bad name_

_  
You give love..._

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame._

_You give love a bad name…_


End file.
